The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and in particular to transmission control of dial data at the time of call origination in a communication apparatus connected to a communication network having a call originating phone number notice or display service function.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 9-350333, filed Dec. 19, 1997, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In existing analog telephone networks, a call originating phone number notice service has been started in which a call originating phone number is noticed to a called subscriber and displayed on a telephone set of the called subscriber. In this service, a determination about whether notice of the call originating phone number may be permitted depends on the desire of the call originating subscriber. Therefore, if a call originating subscriber who conducted beforehand such a registration as to prevent, in principle, notice of the call originating phone number from being sent dials a destination phone number as it is, therefore, the call originating phone number is not noticed according to the principle. If the call originating subscriber adds a special number "186" before dialing the destination phone number, however, the call originating phone number is noticed only at the time of call origination of this dialing. Even if a call originating subscriber who has conducted beforehand such a registration as to prevent, in principle, notice of the call originating phone number from being sent adds a special number "184" before dialing the destination phone number, the call originating phone number is not noticed.
On the other hand, if a call originating subscriber who conducted beforehand such a registration as to send, in principle, notice of the call originating phone number dials a destination phone number as it is, the call originating phone number is noticed according to the principle. If the call originating subscriber adds the special number "184" before dialing the destination phone number, however, the call originating phone number is not noticed only at the time of call origination of this dialing. Even if a call originating subscriber who conducted beforehand such a registration as to send, in principle, notice of the call originating subscriber adds the special number "186" before dialing the destination phone number, the call originating phone number is noticed.
When a subscriber originates a call by dialing from a telephone set connected to a telephone network having such a call originating phone number notice or display service function, the call originating subscriber must determine according to the destination timely whether the call originating phone number should be noticed or not and accordingly add the special number such as "184" or "186" as occasion demands before dialing the destination phone number.
In order to omit such a labor, a communication apparatus described in JP-A-8-331233 has been proposed. This apparatus includes a call originating phone number memory and a phone number memory. The call originating phone number memory stores call originating phone numbers sequentially in the case where the call originating phone numbers are noticed when the calls have arrived. The phone number memory stores phone numbers inputted from a ten key, and call originating phone number notice flags respectively associated with the phone numbers to identify whether notice of each of the call originating phone numbers is permitted. As for methods of dialing, there are made possible manual call origination using the ten key, and automatic call origination of two kinds using one of phone numbers stored in the call originating phone number memory or the phone number memory. If a call is originated by using a phone number stored in the call originating phone number memory, then the possibility of the user permitting notice of the call originating phone number can be determined to be very high, and consequently notice of the call originating phone number in principle is set as a default. On the other hand, if a call is originated by using a phone number stored in the phone number memory, then it cannot be determined unconditionally whether notice of the call originating phone number is permitted, and consequently it is set as a default whether notice of the call originating phone number should be permitted in principle or should not be permitted in principle destination by destination on the basis of the call originating phone number notice flag stored in the phone number memory so as to be associated with each phone number. In the case of manual call origination as well, notice of the call originating phone number is permitted as a default. After dialing operation, it is displayed on the destination telephone set together with a phone number whether notice of the call originating phone number should be permitted or not is set as a default. If it is necessary to change the setting as to whether notice of the call originating phone number should be permitted, it can be altered in this stage. Thereafter, dial data is sent.
In this conventional technique as well, however, it is set only as a default whether notice of the call originating phone number should be permitted, and the dial data is not sent out automatically on the basis of the default setting. Although it becomes unnecessary to additionally dial the special number such as "184" or "186" as occasion demands before dialing the destination phone number, therefore, it remains necessary for the call originating subscriber to make a decision timely according to the destination as to whether notice of the call originating phone number should be permitted.
Furthermore, only for the phone numbers stored in the phone number memory, call originating phone number notice flags respectively associated with called phone numbers are stored. However, when originating a call toward a phone number stored in the call originating phone number memory or originating a call manually using the ten key, however, it is impossible to set whether notice of the call originating phone number should be permitted as a default for each destination.